At various times there is a need for a support platform that can be located in the corner of a room. A glaring example of this is in a shower stall. Women generally shave their legs in the shower and as such require some form of support for the elevated leg being shaved. However, shower stalls lack adequate provisions to aid in this task. Shower stalls also tend to have very little space so there is typically inadequate room to address this issue with typical furniture, step stools and the like. Similar problems within the shower stall extend to other areas of the home where a support platform can be used. For example, walls in a home typically have some sort of protrusion near the floor. This protrusion, commonly in the form of a base board, frequently interferes with furniture that is meant to contact the wall. A specific example of this is in a shower stall. In many showers the basin and the wall are not in the same plane. Instead a portion of the basin or something similar protrudes from the wall at the base. As such, it is difficult to keep a step or platform in a shower stall, which is already small, without taking up unnecessary space by having the step/platform unnecessarily far from the wall or with unnecessarily bulky supports holding the step/platform off the floor. One consequence is that typical shower stalls have no suitable place to support one's legs for shaving and that makes shaving legs difficult.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved support surface for use in the various corners of homes such as in the shower, and in particular a support surface, which addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing corner support surfaces.